Vehicles that travel along tracks may be used to transport humans as well as cargo. A vehicle moving along a track may cause the track to vibrate, and such vibrations may be detected along portions of the track that are miles away from the physical location of the vehicle. Sensors that include piezoelectric or magnetostrictive materials may be placed along the track, and may convert energy from vibrations into electric charge.